More and more attention is being paid to mobile imaging and audio devices being worn like eyeglasses by users. The ability to take images at any instant and record audio at any time will provide the public unrestricted means to intrude in the lifestyles of individuals. This creates a host of privacy concerns. For example, a person could walk around and collect images and audio of other people without their knowledge. Thus, there is an ever-present need to protect personal privacy, while maximizing the potential use of mobile imaging devices.